Innocent Alarm
by YunaResca
Summary: Saran Ogiwara sudah dilaksanakan, kenapa reaksi Akashi malah membuat Kuroko takut? sequel Innocent Cinderella. OOC. AkaKuro slight Aokise for 2nd chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Genre :Drama, Romance, Tragedy**

 **Warning:Lemon, BoyxBoy, typos**

 **Rating :MATURE**

 **AN : dianjurkan baca Innocent Cinderella dulu. Innocent alarm ga sedetail smut Innocent Cinderella. Typo bertebaran, OOC, Alur bikinan sendiri. semoga suka, ya.**

 **Anime belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki but the story is mine.**

 **Proudly present, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Innocent Alarm**

Janji adalah janji. Meskipun janji hanya diucapkan dalam hati dan diperuntukkan kepada diri sendiri, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan pernah mengikari janji. Kebaikan hatinya sudah tidak diragukan. Malah diagungkan. Hanya kadang salah digunakan.

Persepsi bertolak muncul karena pengakuan Akashi Seijuurou di belakang panggung tempo hari.

"Aku seorang gay"

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya kembali menyalah gunakan kepolosan diri dengan cara menggabungkannya dengan kebaikan hati. Kuroko mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi tidak pernah tau dampaknya bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"aku mau jadi kekasih Akashi-kun"

Bahagia bukan kepalang. Tubuh Kuroko ditarik ke dalam pelukan, didekap penuh kasih sayang. Kuroko tidak pernah menanyakan arti degup cepat di dada Akashi. hanya membiarkan. Menerimanya. Submisif.

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia akan membantu Akashi Seijuurou keluar dari masalah orientasi seksualnya.

Termasuk memenuhi kebutuhan seksual Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya, kemari"

sabtu sore. Usai latihan Klub basket Kuroko selalu memenuhi panggilan Akashi. sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban. ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memenuhi janji. Tak peduli jika itu berarti tubuhnya dilucuti sampai menggigil. Dijilati sampai bermandikan saliva. Kuroko pasrah. Jika Akashi mulai menempelkan wajahnya di leher. Maka Akashi akan melakukannya.

Bercak di leher sudah tak terhitung. Peluh membanjiri kedua tubuh yang menempel di atas meja guru. Satu mendekap, satu melengkung. Keduanya sama-sama mendesah. Kelas di sore hari adalah pilihan Akashi sebagai wadah bermesraan. Karena tak akan ada yang datang. Kecuali jika penjaga sekolah memutuskan mengunci gedung lebih awal.

Kuroko mengalungkan tangannya di leher Akashi. menahan wajah si _scarlet_ di perpotongan leher. Kakinya mengait di pinggang. bersiap menerima hujaman pedang tumpul di dalam lubang. Seperti biasa semua selalu diakhiri dengan semburan cairan putih pekat. Dan Akashi tak pernah lupa membawa air mineral sebagai pelarut sari Kuroko di lantai kelas. Si biru hanya memandangi, mengatur nafas, membiarkan Akashi memakaikan seragam kembali. Mengancingnya sampai ke leher.

Tak dapat disalahkan. Kadang-kadang Kuroko bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _'mengapa aku hanya mau melakukannya dengan Akashi-kun?'_

Entah, Kuroko tak pernah tau jawabannya.

.

.

.

Gelap gulita. Sungai tak pernah berwarna biru di malam hari. Namun Kuroko tak pernah bosan meminta Akashi melewati jalan ini. jalan favoritnya. Ditunjukkan saat hari kedua mereka berpacaran. Kuroko tidak pernah meminta Akashi membawa mobil untuk menjemputnya. Malah meminta cowok konglomerat itu berjalan kaki bersamanya.

Kerlap kerlip cahaya putih terlihat diseberang sana. Kuroko tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan saking terpananya. Tubuhnya sudah lelah akibat kegiatan sore tadi. Walau dikatakan Kuroko orang yang luar biasa keras kepala, pantang menyerah, tak bisa di luluhkan jika tekadnya bulat. Tetap saja Kuroko manusia. Ringkih, kecil, menggemaskan, jatuh begitu saja saat mencoba langkah pertama sehabis bermesraan.

Akashi ingin tertawa. Tapi tidak tega. Tangannya diulurkan, dipaksa menggendong Kuroko di punggunya. Ia juga lelah. Tapi setidaknya masih bisa berjalan. Kuroko tidak.

Hening cukup lama. Kuroko terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya memandangi kota. Akashi sampai menyadarinya. Ikut mendongak. Iris kucing miliknya menangkap cahaya putih dari arah seberang sungai. Berputar serupa ufo secara vertikal. Bianglala raksasa. Ia sering melihatnya dari dekat. Tapi tak pernah berfikir untuk menaikinya.

Meskipun tak dapat dilihat secara langsung. Akashi bisa menduga manik biru besar milik kuroko di balik punggungnya tengah berkilat penuh penasaran. Ia ingin mengajak. Membuat janji kencan berhubung sejak hari awal jadian tak pernah keluar bersama. tapi Akashi cukup sadar bahwa ia bukan orang yang santai. Yang kerjaannya sekolah, main basket, lalu tidur. Akashi mengikuti berbagai macam les, bimbingan belajar, salahkan otou-sannya yang perfeksionis dan menuntut putranya sempurna. Ia hanya menjalani peran sebagai pion. Syukur-syukur bebannya berkurang karena Kuroko berada disampingnya.

Akhirnya suasana sunyi dibiarkan menjamur. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai Kuroko sampai dirumahnya. Hanya ada salam perpisahan biasa, kecupan di dahi, lalu lambaian singkat sebagai penutup. Setelah itu Akashi akan menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam. Menaiki mobil spot hitam yang sudah menunggu di ujung jalan rumah Kuroko.

.

.

'aku mencintaimu apa adanya'

'aku ingin kau kembali ke dirimu yang sebenarnya'

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak ada pemandangan yang salah di perpustakaan hari ini. Buku masih tersusun rapi dirak rak kayu berwarna coklat, orang-orang tetap duduk membaca dalam diam, sebagian mencari buku refrensi dengan menyusuri rak-rak kayu tadi.

Suasananya sangat wajar. Tapi Ogiwara malah melongo di tengah pintu. nyaris terjengkang saat salah satu kakinya melangkah mundur spontan. Mata coklatnya melebar, menyipit, kemudian alis ditautkan super heran. Bagi Ogiwara, tidak ada yang lebih mengherankan daripada Kuroko Tetsuya sedang menyendiri membaca novel di salah satu kursi baca perpustakaan.

Aneh? Tidak sebenarnya. Kuroko anak sastra, memang spesialisasinya membaca buku. Khususnya _Light Novel._ Tapi yang aneh disini adalah kesendirian Kuroko. Sejak kapan Kuroko menyendiri ? memisah dengan mahluk separuh malaikat pencabut nyawa bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Yang ia dengar belakangan ini mereka pacaran. Tak terpisahkan. Menempel tak ubahnya dua buah kutub magnet berbeda ujung .

Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman kecil Kuroko yang eksistensinya berkurang akibat kemunculan Akashi sebagai kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebelumnya mereka adalah sahabat karib. Saling bertukar cerita dan bermain basket di perkarangan rumah. Tapi semua berubah saat Akashi menyerang. Jangankan berbicara. Dekat-dekat Kuroko saja Ogiwara serasa di awasi mata dewa Akashi.

Ingin menegur, bimbang. Pura-pura tidak lihat, tapi mereka tidak sedang dalam masalah. Bisa-bisa nanti Kuroko mengira ia dijauhi karena menjalin hubungan dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Bagaimanapun, dilihat dari sudut manapun, hubungan mereka tidak pernah mendekati kata wajar. Laki-laki dan laki-laki berpacaran. Memikirkannya saja Ogiwara sudah sakit kepala.

Pilihan kedua dipilih. Ogiwara melangkah sesantai mungkin, serilex yang ia bisa. Menghampiri si rambut biru yang membalik halaman novel ke halaman berikutnya. Sampai. Ogiwara memamerkan senyum lebar yang biasa ia berikan kepada si pemuda mungil saat mendongak.

"Ogiwara-kun"

Kuroko Tetsuya menggumamkan namanya. Kaget karena sahabat lamanya baru menampakan batang hidung.

"Yo! Kuroko apa kabar?" kursi ditarik, Ogiwara duduk disana.

"baik. bagaimana dengan Ogiwara-kun? "

"aku juga baik, Kuroko. Tumben tidak dengan Akashi?"

"ada rapat Osis." _Pantas."_ aku disuruh menunggu disini"

Senyum tersungging di wajah imut Kuroko Tetsuya. _Light Novel_ ditutup. Bermaksud mengarahkan perhatian penuh kepada sahabatnya.

Ogiwara Shigehiro adalah objek keluh kesah Kuroko sejak masih menginjak umur 7 tahun. Tau seluk beluk jalan fikirannya tak peduli disembunyikan seapik apapun. Kuroko tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Termasuk ketika Kuroko menyimpan perasaan kepada seseorang. Jujur saja, Ogiwara kaget saat mendengar kabar Kuroko berpacaran dengan Akashi.

Setahu Ogiwara Kuroko normal, tidak _belok_. Masih menyukai gadis sampai umur 15 tahun. Masih jatuh cinta layaknya pemuda pubertas yang memikirkan dada wanita(meski tak separah obsesi Aomine terhadap Mai-chan), manstrubasi sambil menonton video porno. Kuroko tak pernah bercerita tentang kelainan orientasi seksual. Ataupun curhat tentang Akashi Seijuurou.

Jadi Ogiwara memutuskan menyelidiki.

Gaya sudah bak detektif, sok berbisik. Tangan dilipat di atas meja. "Kuroko. Jujur padaku. Kenapa kau bisa pacaran dengan Akashi?"

Mata biru besar mengerjap bingung. "karena Akashi-kun menembakku, dan aku menerimanya"

Satu hal hal Ogiwara lupakan dari pemuda kecil berwajah shota ini. luar biasa polos. Ogiwara sampai bingung mengkategorikan polosnya bagaimana. Antara terlalu polos, atau bodoh. Berhubung di tim basketnya ada orang yang bernama Ahomine Daiki. Maaf. Aomine. Cahayanya Kuroko. Ogiwara yakin Aomine telah menularkan kadar kebodohannya kepada Kuroko.

"bukan itu maksudku" pelipis diurut. "kalian berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Kau yakin menyukainya? Hubungan romantis semacam pacaran harus didasari dengan perasaan cinta Kuroko"

Tidak dijawab. Bola biru langit mulai berubah sorot. Aha! Ogiwara tau Kuroko menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"katakan padaku Kuroko. apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Kuroko kembali menatapnya takjub, lega, merasa tertolong entah karena apa.

"Ogiwara-kun memang selalu mengerti aku." Senyum mengembang lagi. "aku hanya bisa menceritakan sedikit. Pada intinya, perubahan Orientasi seksual yang diderita Akashi-kun disebabkan oleh drama yang kami lakoni minggu lalu. Dan sepertinya itu salahku."

Kepala biru menunduk. Ogiwara menaikkan sebelah alis.

"maksudnya Akashi terbawa suasana?" _-Akashi Seijuurou si jenius? Terbawa suasana? Tidak kusangka!_

Ogiwara memang sohib Kuroko. Tapi kadang masih terkecoh dengan analisis super absurd yang diproses dari kotak polos Kuroko. ia percaya dengan mudahnya meskipun tau Akashi bukan tipe orang mudah terpengaruh seperti yang dipaparkan si biru muda.

Jawabnya mengangguk yakin. "aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya Ogiwara-kun. Dengan menjadi kekasihnya, aku bisa mudah mengendalikannya"

Alis Ogiwara kembali dinaikkan.' _bukannya yang dikendalikan itu kau, Kuroko?'_

"kau punya rencana?"

Menggeleng, Kuroko menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Aku belum tau harus melakukan apa selain menjalani peran sebagai kekasihnya, Ogiwara-kun"

Ogiwara kembali sadar akan sesuatu. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pemuda kecil berwajah malaikat. Kebaikan hatinya mungkin setara dengan ibu peri di drama yang ia lakoni minggu lalu. Alias, Kuroko terlalu baik!

Ogiwara ikut menyandarkan punggung. bibirnya mengerucut, dahi mengerut-ngerut. Berfikir.

Lampu neon putih tiba-tiba berpedar di atas kepala. Ogiwara mendapat ide.

"Kuroko aku bisa membantumu, mungkin." Serunya bersemangat, setengah ragu. Ogiwara mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko, menyuruh si _baby blue_ mendengarkan rencananya secara teliti.

.

.

.

Membosankan! Memuakkan!

Umpatan kasar dimuntahkan dalam hati, frekuensinya sudah menyamai jumlah tarikan nafas.

Akashi Seijuurou tak jemu mengumbar aura hitam disekitarnya. Salahkan kepala sekolah yang seenak jidat mendelay rapat dan tidak mengizinkan mereka keluar dari ruangan barang 5 menit. Kondisi sekarat nan pucat akibat kebanyakan tercemar aura -Furihata dan Sakurai- di acuhkan. Senpai perempuan bernama Riko betah mengomeli senpai lain yang terlihat bodoh berkacamata Hyuuga Junpei. Akashi memandangi malas.

Ia lelah. Ingin cepat-cepat mengisi semangat dengan bertemu Kuroko. Mencium kening dan mengacak rambut biru muda-nya.

"Akashi-kun!" suara Momoi Satsuki, manajer klub basket. Bukan bagian dari Osis, biasanya kalau berbicara dengan Akashi selalu membahas hal mengenai klub. Gadis berambut buble gum manis itu tau betul kalau Akashi benci yang namanya basa basi. Jadi saat kepala merah menoleh, Momoi langsung mengatakan keperluannya.

"Kuroko-kun memberi ini. katanya dia pulang duluan" kertas berlipat segi empat ditaruh di telapak tangan. "aku pergi dulu, Akashi-kun"

"terimakasih Satsuki"

"oke!"

Apapun, bagaimanapun bentuknya, semua hal dan benda yang berasal dari Kuroko Tetsuya di anggap magis, berharga, membawa keberuntungan, semacam jimat. Terserah. Yang jelas benda itu mampu mengubah raut datar menjadi senyum penuh arti. Aura hitam berkurang. Furihata dan Sakurai menghela nafas bersahutan. Akashi tak peduli. Lebih tertarik dengan membuka dan membaca tulisan tangan Kuroko di atas kertas.

'Akashi-kun. Maaf karena aku sudah pulang duluan. Sebagai gantinya bisakah kau menemaniku ke karaoke depan Shiboya minggu pagi besok?'

Tanpa menunggu lagi Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan mengetik pesan secepat yang ia bisa.

'tentu Tetsuya. Kalau begitu kita pergi jam 9. Kujemput'

Kirim.

Belum satu menit, ponsel Akashi sudah bergetar. Satu pesan dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

'Terimakasih Akashi-kun'

Balasan Kuroko memang selalu singkat. Tapi tidak dipermasalahkan. Berhubung Akashi lebih suka mendengarkan suara daripada menekan tombol keypad di hp.

.

.

.

Kalau ditanya apa saja dua hal yang bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro bahagia, maka jawabannya hanya ada dua. Ibunya kembali hidup dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Alasan pertama jelas mustahil, mengerikan malah. Tapi justru yang di impikan Akashi. dengan harapan ia bisa mengenalkan Kuroko sebagai calon menantu ibu, Akashi sangat berharap ibunya bisa kembali ke sisinya.

Alasan kedua Kuroko Tetsuya, pacarnya yang paling imut, penurut, dan polos. Terkenal dengan wajah ikemen dan sifat kuudere nan polos. Kini tengah berdiri menungguinya di tempat janjian. Berdiri sendirian. Membawa segelas minuman favorit bernama Vanila milkshake.

Langkah Akashi sengaja diperlambat untuk meliat tingkah si bocah biru yang sedang meminum milk shakenya. Setelah Jeans dan sweeter biru yang dikenakannya sangat cocok. Akashi yang jarang melihat Kuroko tampil selain memakai seragam(karena mereka hanya bertemu saat di sekolah) -Kecuali dengan kostum saat tampil drama atau kaos oblong putih saat latihan basket- tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan kagumnya.

"Tetsuya"

Tolehan raut wajah datar itu kadang menyakiti hati. Tapi kalau kadar manis dan imutnya mengimbangi, Akashi akan toleransi.

"Oh. Akashi-kun"

"Tetsuya sudah makan?"

Akashi mengusap kepala pemuda kecil. Kuroko mengangguk. "belum. Akashi-kun sudah?"

"sudah"

"kalau begitu langsung ke karaoke saja"

Akashi Seijuuro dan keabsolutannya yang anti mengulur waktu jelas menyukai sifat Kuroko yang tak jauh beda darinya. Pergi dengan melakukan tujuan awal diprioritaskan lebih baik. tapi tak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu kalau sedang berkencan. Akashi juga manusia biasa. Ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Kuroko. Berfikir untuk mencari-cari alasan, Akashi melirik vanila shake yang sudah kelihatan ringan.

"Tetsuya tidak mau beli Vanila shake dulu?"

Kuroko spontan membawa gelas vanila shake ke depan wajahnya. Mengguncang sedikit. Isinya sudah hampir tandas. Mata biru itu kemudian beralih melirik Akashi di sampingnya. Mengangguk malu-malu. Yang diangguki tersenyum senang. Akashi selalu tau bagaimana mengendalikan Kuroko dan sifat-sifat kaku baku nya.

Langkah mereka berbalik ke kedai Maji Burger terdekat, tak lupa tangan Kuroko digandeng apik, gelas Vanila kosong disingkirkan ke bak sampah.

"orangnya sangat banyak. Aku sudah memesannya. Tetsuya mau menunggu?"

Akashi berkata benar. di depan meja pelayanan orangnya tidak sedikit. Antre memanjang bahkan beberapa yang bosan menyerah keluar dari barisan. Kuroko tidak bertanya bagaimana Akashi bisa memesan dengan meninggalkan meja. Tidak penasaran. Ia memilih untuk mengangguk patuh dan duduk manis di atas kursi.

Meja meja cukup sepi. Tidak seramai antrean. Suhu ruang di maji terasa lebih sejuk daripada diluar. Padahal ini Januari. Kuroko tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan pemanasan Global yang tiba-tiba menyangkut difikirannya. Disini sejuk. Itu yang penting. Dan makin sejuk kalau Vanila Shakenya sudah di hadapan.

Senyuman samar tersungging diwajah Akashi kala memerhatikan bagaimana Kuroko menyerah pada rasa kantuknya. Pukul 9.40 di arloji. Tebakan kalau Kuroko begadang di vonis dalam hati. Kepala biru sudah tergeletak di atas meja kaca. Menghadap jendela. Separuh poni menutupi kelopak matanya. Rambut pendek bersentuhan dengan meja.

kalau saja gelas Vanila Milk Shake yang penuh tak mendarat di meja dengan berisik -pelayan mengulang nama minuman dengan suara keras sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja- Akashi bersedia membiarkan Kuroko tertidur di sana dan menontonnya seharian. Tak ada pemandangan yang lebih menggemaskan daripada anak ayam biru kecil yang sedang terlelap di atas meja. Lagu terindah yang pernah Akashi dengar adalah suara dengkur yang mengalun dari bibir mungilnya. Tanpa sadar, ia jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi.

sayangnya Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya saat suhu meja kaca terasa lebih dingin. Bola _aquamarine_ miliknya berbinar-binar mengamati gelas bertudung datar. Segera menyambar, mulut mengerucut menghisap sedotan. Memindahkan isi gelas ke kerongkongan sampai tandas setengahnya. Akashi mendengus geli. Setengah merasa bersalah karena hanya memesankan satu gelas.

"bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

Akashi tak mengintrupsi, Kuroko sendiri yang mengingatkan. Maka ia mengangguk, tak sabar melihat kekasihnya bernyanyi di depan mata. Berasumsi kalau hari ini hari terindah dalam hidupnya. Hari pertama terindah. Kemudian setelah hari ini giliran ia yang membawa Kuroko berlibur. Ke luar kota, luar negeri, pantai, gunung, kemana saja.

Ia bersedia. Asalkan hanya mereka berdua.

"Ruang 114"

Akashi terhenyak, bingung. Kuroko tidak protes saat Pelayan mendorong pintu kedap suara berwarna merah maroon sambil membungkuk hormat. Mengantarkan mereka ke ruangan remang dengan lampu warna warni, semacam lampu diskotik kecil. Layar tv lcd sudah menyala, sound berbunyi berisik, bercampur dengan riuh suara perempuan yang sudah lebih dahulu duduk di sofa. Remote menjadi rebutan. Mic sudah diambil alih. Jelas ruangan sudah dipakai. Tak satupun yang Akashi kenal. Kuroko juga.

Tapi pemuda kecil malah melangkah masuk tanpa ragu.

Akashi spontan mengikuti, menarik lengan sweeternya lembut. Menuntut Kuroko berbalik.

Tapi yang ia terima bukan tolehan. Melainkan tepisan. "Akashi-kun. Jangan begini di depan para gadis. Kita akan bersenang senang"

Kebingungan, "Tetsuya, apa maksudmu? Ini-"

"Akashi-kun, Kuroko-kun. Selamat datang." Seorang gadis bermake up tebal menginterupsi perkataan Akashi "Ayo duduk. _Goukon_ nya sudah dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Kami malah mengira kalian tidak jadi datang"

' _tidak jadi datang? A-apa Tetsuya yang merencanakan..'_

Mereka ditarik duduk ke tengah empat gadis. Akashi terlalu shock untuk melawan dan masih waras untuk tidak mendorong paksa gadis yang berani menariki tubuhnya. Mata _ruby_ itu masih memandangi Kuroko lekat, terluka. Akashi bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sedang Kuroko fikirkan? Mengapa ia melakukan ini?

Sayang pandangan mereka tak pernah bertemu. Kuroko sibuk menanggapi ocehan gadis berambut panjang yang memeluk tangannya. Menempel sok manja di bahunya. Akashi gerah melihatnya. Rengekan gadis-gadis yang mengapit tubuh dianggap angin lalu. Ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana cara membalik meja Karaoke yang menempel pada lantai semen berlapis karpet beledru dibawahnya. Atau melempar gelas tinggi yang masih terisi penuh ke layar lcd TV.

Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Kuroko akan menganggapnya perusuh.

Heh. Memang sekarang Kuroko menganggapnya ?

menganggap apa? Memasangkan kekasih ke perempuan normal dengan rok mini memangnya bisa disebut menganggap? Akashi meludah dalam hati.

Sudah cukup! Akashi berhenti menghujami Kuroko dengan pandangan menuntut diperhatikan. Ia berdiri, berjalan lurus kearah pintu. namanya dipanggilpun ia tak peduli. Karena suara yang ia inginkan malah tak keluar dan hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Merasa bersalah? Entahlah.

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah bimbang sejak memasuki pintu karaoke. dan Akashi sekali lagi terkecoh. Tak menyadari alasan Kuroko menghindari kontak mata. Kepala biru itu sekarang menunduk. Bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia merasa bersalah. Rencana Ogiwara sudah dilaksanakan dengan baik. Sesuai rancangan sahabat karib. Memasangkan Akashi dalam acara _goukon._ Membiarkan ia melirik dada dan paha montok perempuan. Harusnya Kuroko lega. Tapi reaksi Akashi malah membuatnya takut.

Beranjak, Kuroko memilih menyusul Akashi. memilah-milah kata dalam hati untuk bicara. Menduga-duga bagaimana Akashi akan mengusirnya.

Toilet pria.

Kuroko membaca dalam hati. Memantapkan hatinya memasuki ruangan paling mungkin yang didatangi Akashi. Benar saja. Cowok pemilik rambut merah menyala kini itu tengah bersandar di dinding kaca. Menunduk, tak melihat kedatangan Kuroko namun Kuroko yakin Akashi tau ia akan datang. Buktinya mata merah itu langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan.. Terluka.

"Tetsuya. Apa sebenarnya yang kau fikirkan? Kau yang mengatur _goukon_ ini?"

' _bukan, tapi Ogiwara-kun'_ malah dijawab "ya, aku yang mengaturnya"

"kenapa?" suara serak yang dilontarkan Akashi entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan bagi Kuroko.

"Aku ingin menolong Akashi-kun" jawabnya. Setengah ragu untuk mendekati Akashi. "Akulah yang menyebabkan Akashi-kun terbawa suasana di pertunjukan drama kita tempo hari. Sampai-sampai Akashi-kun mengakui diri sebagai gay. Aku-"

Diinterupsi, "kau berpacaran denganku karena kasihan?"

Kaki kecil tak jadi melangkah. Terpaku di tempatnya.

Kasihan.

Setidaknya itulah kesimpulan yang Akashi dapatkan dari penjelasan amburadul yang dilotarkan Kuroko. Sakit hati. Jelas. Meskipun belum ada jawaban pasti, tapi sorot mata dapat menjelaskan segalanya. Akashi tertawa keras dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak menyadari semua ini. Hubungan penuh kebohongan yang ia bangun penuh cinta sepihak. Akashi memberi segalanya. Kuroko memberi segalanya. Tapi bukan karena cinta. Kuroko hanya kasihan. Tidak lebih.

Senyuman mengejek tersungging, diperuntukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun, aku hanya ingin membantumu"

Lirikan tajam, merendahkan. Seringaian angkuh. Akashi memperlihatkan _sisi lain_ dirinya.

"Memangnya siapa yang butuh bantuanmu? Memangnya kau siapa berhak kasihan padaku? Tetsuya, kau benar-benar menjijikan. Memberi segalanya untukku. Mau kutiduri. Hanya karena kau merasa dibebani tanggung jawab yang bahkan tidak nyata. Aku gay bukan karena kau. Jangan besar kepala. Kalau kau tidak bersedia jadi pacarku, kau tinggal bilang. Tak perlu repot berpura-pura. Lakonmu memang tak perlu diragukan. Aku yakin kau berbakat menjadi bintang film biru"

Akashi tau hati Kuroko selembut kapas, sensitif melebihi alat kontrasepsi kehamilan. Menerima kata-kata kasar dan pedas milik Akashi mampu membuatnya terluka. Semudah air panas mencairkan es batu di musim dingin. Ia tau Kuroko berusaha tidak melepas sepatu untuk dilemparkan ke wajahnya.

Jeda panjang. Tak ada yang berbicara. hening suasana dimanfaatkan untuk mengendalikan emosi. Akashi maupun Kuroko.

Si merah menghela nafas lebih dulu. Kembali ke dirinya yang normal. Bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu. sebelum benar-benar keluar, Akashi berbisik ditelinga Kuroko.

"kau tidak perlu mendengarkanku lagi. Aku menyayangimu." Andai ia dapat melihat mata biru itu membulat sebagai reaksi dari kata-katanya. "Sangat sayang sampai rasanya aku bisa gila"

Dan Akashi tak pernah tau efek perkataannya barusan membuat Kuroko jadi kalang kabut. Badannya berbalik meraih lengan kanan Akashi dengan dua tangan.

"Akashi-kun tidak boleh gila!"

Kaget tentu saja. Seketika Akashi merasa jadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Menghujami Kuroko dengan kata-kata kasar sama halnya dengan memarahi anak ingusan yang lagaknya sok kuat. Jelas-jelas ia tau Kuroko sangat polos. Hatinya bersih. Selalu memiliki niat sebaik ibu peri Cinderella. Tapi Akashi malah melupakan hal itu.

Mendengus kecil, Akashi menepuk pucuk kepala Kuroko. perlahan tangannya turun melepaskan genggaman Kuroko.

Rasanya berat untuk mengakhiri hubungan manis –untuknya- namun penuh kebohongan ini. tapi ia tidak ingin lebih brengsek lagi. berhubungan intim dengan angan-angan Kuroko mencintainya sudah sangat kurang ajar. Ia tak lebih dari om hidung belang yang mencuri keperjakaan anak kecil di kolong jembatan. Kuroko yang mencintainya hanya khayalan. Yang benar, Kuroko kasihan padanya.

"aku tidak akan gila. Memangnya kau siapa bisa membuatku gila"

Kalimat berlawanan, nada lembut, Kuroko merasa hatinya dibuat seperti gado-gado. Campur aduk. Tapi yang kentara adalah rasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

Ketika menatap lurus, yang dilihatnya hanya sosok Akashi yang berbelok pergi.

'Hubungan kami sudah berakhir'

.

.

.

Dilema terulang lagi. Akashi Seijuurou uring-uringan di tempat duduk. Tak memedulikan tatapan aneh dari siswa dan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan mata. Hanya ada satu yang disesalinya dalam hidup ini ketika ia berusaha tidak bertegur sapa dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kenapa mereka harus satu kelas?

Setiap hari bertemu –kecuali hari minggu- dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam empat sore. Belum lagi ditambah ekstrakulikuler basket dan drama yang juga diikuti Kuroko. yang jelas-jelas menambah frekuensi jam temu keduanya. Akashi rasanya benar-benar sudah hampir gila. Tidak bisa menyikapkan diri selain cuek bebek dan curi-curi pandang. Bolos jelas tidak masuk hitungan. Yang ada Otou-san nya malah membuat masalah baru dengan menyelidiki penyebab 'galau' nya Akashi.

Yang paling membuat Akashi ingin _out of character_ adalah suara pemuda kecil yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Menegur dan menebar sapa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kuroko memang polosnya tak tanggung tanggung.

' _ayolah, kita sudah putus!'_

"Akashi-kun"

Masa bodoh, yang perlu Akashi lakukan hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Akashi-kun"

Tapi bukan Kuroko namanya kalau menyerah dengan mudah.

"Akashi-kun"

Sekali lagi memanggil, Akashi akan menciumnya di tengah pelajaran. _'sial, sejak kapan Tetsuya duduk dibelakangku?'_

"Akashi-kun"

"Akashi-kun"

Tidak. Sekali lagi.

"Akashi-kun Akashi-kun Akashi-kun Akasi-"

Sudah cukup! "Tetsuya aku sedang belajar! Bisa diam tidak!" Akashi berbalik.

Oktaf digunakan nyaring menyaingin suara sensei di depan kelas. Jelas yang lain menoleh, tapi tidak protes. Murasakibara yang di ujung kelas saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedangkan Kuroko anteng menampakkan wajah tak bersalah.

"Aku ingin pipis"

"lalu apa urusannya denganku!"

"temani aku."

Anak gila. Menghela nafas, Akashi memutar badannya lagi tanpa menjawab. Kuroko bingung. Namun tidak menyerah. Tangannya terulur mencuil cuil bahu Akashi.

' _Kuroko benar-benar sedang cari mati.'_

"Akashi-kun, nanti aku pipis dicelana"

Dan Akashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bisa _horny_ hanya dengan mendengar kalimat Kuroko barusan.

"sensei. Ijin ke toilet"

Akhirnya ia beranjak keluar kelas, Akashi memilih jalan aman daripada harus menonton Kuroko pipis dicelana betulan. Si biru muda mengikuti dibelakangnya. Kemudian berjalan lebih cepat ketika sudah hampir sampai di toilet.

Sebenarnya salah Akashi juga, siapa suruh dulu ia mengambil langkah licik saat pdkt dengan memanfaatkan kepolosan Kuroko, menceritakan Lagenda _toire no Hanako._ Alias hantu toilet Hanako. Akibatnya Kuroko tidak pernah berani ke toilet sendirian di sekolah. Dan yang dimintai bantuan menemani tak lain tak bukan addalah Akashi sendiri. Mana berani yang lain menemani. Semua orang disana cukup waras untuk menolak ajakan ke toilet Kuroko demi menghindari rajam gunting dewa Akashi.

Pintu toilet ditutup, dikunci dari dalam. Akashi menunggui di luar. Mengadap pintu toilet yang dimasuki Kuroko. menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

Bunyi kancing diturunkan. Kemudian celana jatuh ke mata kaki, Akashi dapat meilihat Kaki Kuroko mengangkang dari sini. Pintu tidak tertutup sampai kebawah.

Srrrr.

Wajah Akashi merona seketika, ia tau bunyi barusan adalah bunyi 'kegiatan pipis' Kuroko. dalam hati ia kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. bisa-bisanya berfikiran mesum saat sudah putus.

Siap-siap melangkah menjauh, Kuroko malah memanggilnya.

"Akashi-kun? Kau masih disana"

Akashi tidak jadi berbalik. "hm"

Suara air keran, tisu gulung ditarik dan dibuang ke tempat sampah, kemudian resleting celana dinaikkan lagi.

Kaki Kuroko berbalik, pintu terbuka perlahan.

"apa yang kau lihat Tetsuya"

Tak langsung dijawab. Matanya mengamati sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Akashi-kun." Mata biru dan merah bertabrakan, satu jari Kuroko menunjuk ke 'bkp'-benda kejadian perkara-. Akashi ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang juga.

"-itumu.. Tegang"

' _sialan!'_

.

.

.

Kata Ogiwara Shigehiro -sahabat kecilnya sekaligus tetangga sejak ingusan- yang namanya berpacaran harus didasari dengan kekuatan yang bernama cinta. Lalu apa hal semacam sex juga harus didasarkan oleh cinta? Ia pernah menonton film dimana para aktornya saling melakukan hubungan intim. Berciuman sampai bersetubuh. Apa semua itu juga didasari oleh cinta?

Hubungannya dengan Akashi murni suatu kesalah pahaman yang sudah tuntas -menurut Kuroko-. Cinta sepihak, sudah jelas. Kuroko yakin Akashi berkata jujur. Dan entah bagaimana waktu itu ia bisa menjadi sakit hati. Tidak rela. kecewa. Melihat punggung Akashi tidak berbalik lagi. meninggalkannya sendirian.

Hal-hal yang ia lakukan dengan Akashi selama menjalin hubungan tak pernah disesali Kuroko. Dirinya sudah pernah bilang kalau hanya akan melakukannya dengan Akashi. Kuroko tidak berbohong. Ia benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya jika itu orang lain. Lalu apa artinya itu?

Menyerah, Kuroko kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke hangatnya kasur. Menggapai-gapai ponsel biru muda yang tergeletak apik di meja kayu dekat ranjang. Nama Ogiwara kembali dinobatkan sebagai teman curhat _numero uno_. Meski terakhir kali ia menuruti saran Ogiwara, hubungannya malah kandas. Hikmah nya ya ia bisa tau perasaan Akashi sebenarnya bukan seperti yang ia fikirkan selama ini. tidak pantas dikasihani, pantasnya difikirkan baik-baik dan ditanggapi sepenuh hati.

Ponsel tidak didekatkan ke telinga. Hanya headset yang diganti sebagai perantara dengar. Akashi yang menyarankannya. Katanya lebih baik menelpon menggunakan perantara daripada menempelkan langsung ke telinga. Mencegah radiasi.

Nada sambung berganti dengan suara yang ia kenal.

"Kuroko? tumben menelpon malam-malam begini?"

"Ogiwara-kun. Kalau berhubungan sex juga harus didasari oleh cinta ya?

"UHUUUKK!"

Suara tersedak.

Kuroko tidak tau kalau sekarang Ogiwara berada di ruang keluarga, menonton tv bersama ayah dan ibu. ia juga tidak tau kalau barusan Ogiwara dihadiahi death glare oleh ibu tercinta karena menyemburkan air mineral dari mulutnya.

Suara menjauh, tapi tidak ditutup. Terdengar sangat gaduh. Ogiwara mengaduh-dilempar botol pelastik bekas air mineral-, meminta maaf-dimaafkan tapi disuruh menyuci karpet basah yang lebarnya 3x4 meter-, permisi ke kamar-sambil mengutuk dalam hati-.

Tapi kalau yang bertanya Kuroko, jelas tidak bisa disalahkan. Kalimat sakral 'talk to the point' sudah dianut sejak dulu. Mana Kuroko mau tau dengan yang namanya basa-basi.

"Kuroko! kenapa tiba-tiba tanya hal begituan!" suara dipelankan. Namun nadanya memarahi.

"summimasen. Aku hanya ingin tau, Ogiwara-kun"

Helaan nafas terdengar.

"sex juga harus didasari cinta. Sudah jelaskan!"

"tapi aku sering lihat orang berhubungan badan di tv. Apa mereka saling mencintai?"

Ogiwara berusaha sesabar-sabarnya. Kalau saja yang tanya bukan Kuroko, pasti ponsel sudah dilemparnya dari tadi.

"sejak kapan kau suka nonton _blue film_?"

"itu tidak penting Ogiwara-kun"

' _yang tidak penting itu pertanyaanmu Kuroko'._ Ogiwara mencelos dalam hati.

"mereka terikat kontrak pekerjaan. Semacam tanggung jawab. Kesepakatan hitam di atas putih. Ada imbalan Kuroko. kalau orang biasa seperti kita harus melakukannya dengan seseorang yang kita cintai"

Kuroko teringat kata-kata Akashi.

' _aku hanya melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai, Kuroko'_

"Kuroko? kenapa kau diam saja? ap-"

Diinterupsi. Manik biru berkilat ingin tau.

"aku sudah melakukannya dengan Akashi-kun. Sebelum kami pacaran" suara menggebu-gebu, Ogiwara terbatuk lagi. "tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan orang lain selain Akashi-kun. Itu.. apa artinya aku mencintai Akashi-kun?"

Ogiwara ternganga diseberang sana. Mengutuk habis-habisan nama Akashi Seijuurou karena telah merenggut keperjakaan sahabat karibnya yang kelebihan kadar gula. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia hanya berhak memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kuroko.

"iya." Jawabnya "Apa kau merasa jantungmu mau copot kalau dekat-dekat dengannya?"

"jantungku tidak akan copot hanya karena kami berdekatan, Ogiwara-kun"

Tidak, Ogiwara salah pilih kata.

"kuganti pertanyaannya. Apa yang kau rasakan kalau sedang err.. bermesraan dengan Akashi?"

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengingat-ngingat. Mata dipejamkan.

Akashi Seijuurou. Namanya terdengar familiar dan nyaman saat diucapkan. Sentuhannya lembut mengalahkan bedak bayi yang katanya selembut sentuhan ibu. Kuroko menyukainya. Kuroko senang disentuh Akashi.

Sulit dilukiskan, Kuroko tidak bisa mengutarakannya kepada Ogiwara. Pipinya akan langsung merona jika mengingat saat-saat berciuman dengan Akashi. Yang ia tau, rasanya menyenangkan. Rasa seperti..

"rasanya seperti turun dari seluncuran yang tinggi. Perutku geli.." Kuroko meraba dadanya "tapi rasanya menyenangkan di sini"

"dimana ?"

"dadaku"

Mata coklat Ogiwara membulat.

"kau.. jatuh cinta"

.

.

.

Jika ditanya apa saja dua hal yang paling disukai Akashi Seijuurou di dunia ini maka jawaban nya adalah basket dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Basket adalah bagian dari dirinya, warisan ibunya. Dan setengah hidupnya sejak ia dilahirkan sudah mengakui kalau basket memang tak dapat ditinggalkan. Satu-satunya olahraga yang menuntut para pemainnya berfikir keras sambil bersenang-senang. Bagaimana cara memasukkan bola saat kondisi ini? bagaimana cara mengoper saat kau sedang begini? Bagaimana ini.. Bagaimana itu.. Bagaimana bla bla bla. Akashi dituntut berfikir dengan cepat untuk menghasilkan keputusan yang tepat.

Dan keputusannya selalu tepat.

Jika dihubungkan dengan hal kedua, dan disuruh memilih antara basket dengan mantan kekasih yang jelas-jelas sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Akashi jelas akan memilih basket.

Keputusannya selalu tepat.

Bermain basket sampai kaki mau lepas. Atau sampai bajunya basah kuyup gara-gara keringat. Sampai ring basketnya rusak. Bola gundul. Akashi akan terus bermain basket. Mengacuhkan tatapan seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya dari tengah pintu gym.

Harusnya begitu.

Tapi ia lagi-lagi mengikarinya.

"Tetsuya. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Kuroko Tetsuya. Dengan wajah super datar dan pembawaan super tenang, terlihat betah mengamati kegiatan Akashi Seijuurou bermain basket.

"lanjutkan saja, Akashi-kun. aku mau lihat Akashi-kun main basket"

' _mana bisa aku konsentrasi kalau yang memperhatikan itu kau, bodoh!'_

"lupakan. Aku sudah selesai."

Bola ditaruh ke keranjang. Akashi duduk di bench terdekat, mengelap keringat.

"apa maumu?"

"ayo kita pulang bareng"

Hal kedua yang paling disukai Akashi adalah kuroko Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun perasaannya sekarang, sehancur apapun. Akashi tidak pernah menampik kalau ia benar-benar menyayangi Kuroko. jika orang-orang mengetahui alasan mereka putus dan melihat Akashi yang pulang mengantar Kuroko melewati jalan semasa mereka masih jadi sepasang kekasih, pastilah orang-orang itu berfikir kalau Akashi sudah berubah menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh. Sekali lagi Akashi tak akan menampik. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Akashi bukan seperti dirinya sendiri hanya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian. Tak berpegangan tangan seperti dulu. Akashi tak mengharapkan meski merindukan menyentuh tangan kecil milik Kuroko. dan Kuroko disampingnya malah menariknya untuk turun ke sisi sungai didekat jembatan.

Pemuda mungil itu berdiri didepannya. Menengadah ke langit yang masih berwarna jingga. Tak secerah biru rambutnya lagi.

"matahari terbenam bisa dilihat dari sini kan, Akashi-kun?"

Percakapan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah dibuka dengan basa-basi seperti sekarang. Akashi keberatan.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan Tetsuya?"

Kepalanya berhenti mengadah. Menjadi menatap sungai yang tenang.

"maafkan aku Akashi-kun. Aku sudah menanggapi perasaanmu dengan asumsi paling tidak masuk akal. Lalu berakhir dengan menyakitimu."

' _ya. Kau menyakitiku. Rasanya seperti dijatuhkan dari menara tokyo sehabis dinaikkan dengan jet pribadi. Rasanya lebih buruk daripada disuruh memakan wakame semangkuk porsi Murasakibara. Aku malu kepada diriku sendiri Tetsuya. Kau berhasil membuatku menderita-_

 _-tapi kalau kau mau tau. aku masih mencintaimu'_

"semua sudah berlalu. Kau harus melupakannya Tetsuya" – _meskipun aku sendiri belum bisa lupa_

"apa kau masih marah denganku, Akashi-kun?"

Tubuh kecil itu berputar. Menatap langsung ke mata _ruby_ yang berusaha tegar. Akashi berusaha tidak menarik kuroko kepelukannya.

"kenapa harus marah? Memang aku yang salah. Meneguk mentah mentah omonganmu begitu saja tanpa menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku karena.. telah menyentuhmu seenaknya. Tetsuya."

Seandainya Akashi tau kalau yang Kuroko harapkan bukanlah permintaan maaf. Ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan Akashi menyentuhnya.

"jangan merasa terbebani lagi. kumohon." Senyuman tipis diiringi dengan belaian tangan di poni biru muda. "jangan pedulikan aku Tetsuya. jalanilah kehidupan normalmu."

"Akashi-kun?"

"aku sangat menyayangimu Tetsuya. meskipun hatimu belum dewasa dan kau masih belum dan tidak akan mengerti apa yang selama ini ku rasakan. Kau sangat istimewa. Kau berbeda dari orang-orang. Kuharap kau tetap seperti ini"

Belaian itu turun kepipi. Kuroko masih mematung. Tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata selain menyusun nafas.

"jangan pernah kehilangan kepolosanmu. Cintai apa yang harus kau cintai. Dan jika kau bimbang, temui teman-teman dekatmu."

"aku akan menemui Akashi-kun"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan tangan Kuroko yang terangkat menimpa tangan Akashi.

Tertegun. Tapi Akashi terlalu takut untuk berharap lagi. sudahlah. Ia harus menerima kenyataan. Tak mau berbesar hati.

"ya. Temui aku kalau kau sudah tak memiliki teman-temanmu. Aku selalu ada untukmu."

"Akashi-kun ingin aku dijauhi teman-temanku supaya bisa berteman dengan Akashi-kun?"

' _Kenapa sih, otak polos Tetsuya tidak bisa toleran sedikit saja?'_

"kita memang teman Tetsuya. Teman sekelas, teman satu Klub. Aku kaptenmu, ingat?"

Pipi pucat dicubit gemas. Tetsuya mengaduh meski tak sakit.

"aku.. jatuh cinta dengan Akashi-kun" katanya sambil mengusap pipi. Wajah Kuroko sudah memerah samar.

Saling bertatapan. Akashi mencoba menemukan keraguan di mata biru langit dari orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia ingin mencubit pipinya sendiri. Tapi sangat tidak _cool._ Jadi diurungkan.

Hening cukup lama. Kuroko takut kalau kata-kata nya barusan ada yang keliru. Habis, ditatapi tajam begitu oleh Akashi rasanya menakutkan juga.

 _Benarkan? aku tadi bilang mencintai Akashi-kun, kan? Bukan bilang membencinya ataupun mengejeknya pendek kan?_

"Tetsuya jatuh cinta denganku?" Akashi memastikan, masih tak percaya.

Satu anggukan diberi sebagai jawaban.

"siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Kuroko merasa kalimat yang ia katakan berdasarkan apa yang dirasakannya. Nyaman bersama Akashi. deg-degan kalau mereka bertemu mata. sayangnya yang dicamkan Kuroko dalam fikirannya hanya pertanyaan Akashi dan jawaban yang benar.

Siapa yang bilang begitu?

"Ogiwara-kun"

Sekali lagi Akashi terkecoh dengan otak polos nan tidak peka milik Kuroko Tetsuya. tidak sadar sudah salah memberi pertanyaan. Dan mengimbas pada perasaannya sendiri.

Jatuh dari menara tokyo dua kali bukan ide yang bagus. Apalagi kali ini penyebabnya karena kau lupa memakai sendal anti slip saat turun dari jet pribadimu.

Dengan kata lain, kesalah pahaman kembali terjadi.

Kuroko yang sudah susah payah menyadari perasaannya sendiri harus menanggung galau karena ditinggal pergi Akashi Seijuuro ditengah senja.

"Tetsuya. kau pulang sendiri saja ya. Aku mendadak ingin membunuh orang. Jadi tak bisa menemanimu"

Kapan mereka bisa menemukan garis lurus untuk hubungan mereka?

Kuroko tidak tau.

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **Berhubung banyak yang minta Innocent Cinderella dibikin Sequel, saya mau coba bikin cerita bersambung. Niatnya pengen mempertahankan sifat Kuroko yang polosnya hampir mendekati bego. Dan jangan marah pada Ogiwara yang menyalahkan Aomine dan menuduhnya nularin bego atas ke 'lola' an Kuroko buat baca situasi. Aomine gak pernah nularin siapa-siapa kok. Maafkan karakter Akashi yang agak OOC disini. Demi Tuhan sebenarnya Author cinta mati sama bang Akashi.**

 **Kesalahan masih sangat banyak. Saya mood-an bikinnya. Dan ini adalah smut story kedua setelah Innocent Cinderella.**

 **Mohon di review.**

 **Keritik dan saran anda sangat berguna bagi perkembangan cerita ini.**

 **Terimakasih atas dukungannya.**

 **Salam Author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan Review.**

 **RinRiku** : hahaha sebenarnya ga tega bikin Akashi menderita. Tapi mau gimana kan, Tetsu gabisa disalahin. Wkwkwk ; **Aziichi:** iya,soalnya Resca ga enak juga biarin cerita gantung, kebanyakan yang udah baca minta sequel. Jadi Resca bikin beneran. Hehehe; **Luviz..hayate:** iya multhicap hehe; **Adelia santi:** dimata Resca Tetsuya emang cocoknya gitu, polos sepolosnya. Ya namanya juga ultimate uke. Tapi seme sejatinya cuma Akashi seorang. Wkwkwk; **Aikawa Nagisa:** eh jangan ntar Akashi amnesia, ga inget sama tetsu. Gajadi happy ending deh. Hiks; Vanila Lolipop Candy; **Hyra Z:** mungkin dia ngidam nonton anime Karneval. Wkwk jujur aja karakter polos Tetsu disini Resca dapet dari hasil liat chara Nai di Anime Karneval.; **ShinChunjin:** siaap ! hehehe. Makasih banyak udah sempet mampir yaa; **Furoshiki:** berhubung dengan pemanasan global yang sedang terjadi di Indonesia,- salah satu kedampak kota Resca sendiri – yang mana musim ujan nya berubah jadi panas kemaro. Resca juga pengen menerapkan di cerita. Bulan Januari harusnya dingin. Tapi gara-gara pemanasan global malah ga bersalju dan kalah sama suhu dingin Maji ; **Chii:** oshh! Resca ga mikirin Ogiwara si sebenernya wkwkwk. Mau dia di bunuh Akashi asalkan Akakuro bahagia Resca rela/digantung; **Crimxson:** jangan dicubitt, Akashi lagi mau bunuh ukenya disentil yang ada Akashi makin yandere wkwkwk; **Chiharu Nao** **TomatoOrage:** itulah, Ogiwara aja bingung bedainnya. Kalo kata Ogiwara begonya ditularin Aomine/dibunuhAomine; **Yoshikuni Rie:** itulah. Resca juga bingung sama jalan fikiran Kuroko tega amat bikin Akashi migren mikirin kokoro/ehloyangbikin; **versetta:** kuroko: gitu amat ngetawain gue lu mah versetta-san *nangis dipojokan*; **Indah:** oosshh! Sankyu!; **Yuki kun;** iya say. Tapi kalo lemon gajanji. Soalnya Resca baru tau kalo lemon yang vulgar dilarang di ffnet. Gomenne; **Shun-kumikumi:** terimakasih banyak masukkannya Shun-san. Resca akan coba memperhatikan lagi. Resca memang ga terlalu merhatiin eyd. Tapi insyaAllah buat yang ini Resca udah cek. Semoga Shun-san suka yaa; **ShirayukiLuna:** makasih nyonya. Lu ah ketauan bilangnya ga ikhlas. *nangis dipojokan*; **Siucchi:** yokatta. Sankyu ne; **Mai-chan:** makasih banyak yaa. Gapapa kok. Kebanyakan yang baca emang pada kebalik padahal udah dikasih tau ini sequel. Semoga buat chap ini mai-chan suka yaa. Duh.. berasa gimana gitu nyebut maichan*lirik Aomine*; **Mimo Rain:** disini Ogiwara dikit doang munculnya. Gadiapa-apain Akashi kok. Ehehehehe/digampar

 **Okay Here You Go..**

 **Chapter 2:**

Akashi Seijuurou membawa langkah kaki menjauh, tak menoleh sampai tubuhnya hilang ditelan jarak. Sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Menatap arah jalan yang barusan dilalui.

Di bawah langit senja berwarna oranye gelap, semilir angin tak pernah setega ini membisikkan kenyataan miris. Akashi Seijuurou pergi meninggalkannya, sekali lagi.

Dan baru kali ini Kuroko merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya. Lupa bagaimana cara memanggil, lupa bagaimana cara mengeluarkan suara. Hanya ingat bagaimana cara mengatur nafas agar tak lebih sesak. Hatinya yang sensitif sudah sering merasa sakit akibat orang-orang sekitar. Tapi ini yang paling sakit. Serasa ada tombak besar yang mengoyak dari dalam. Membuat semua pertahanan diri hancur tak bersisa. Tubuh kecil jatuh bertumpu di lutut. Menunduk dalam. Kuroko yang tidak pernah menangis kini menumpahkan air mata.

' _apakah perasaan Akashi-kun waktu itu juga sebegini sakitnya?'_

Jika hubungan lawan jenis tidak selalu berjalan mulus, maka sama halnya dengan hubungan sesama jenis yang notabenenya tidak dapat dikategorikan dalam kata wajar.

Satu dekade tujuh tahun, dan separuh hidup Akashi Seijuurou digunakan untuk merenungi nasib yang tak selalu beruntung. Dalam hal cinta khususnya. Ia sempurna, tampan, kaya, mandiri, tidak butuh siapa-siapa lagi –menurutnya-. Tapi siapa sangka tuhan memberi cobaan dalam bentuk penyimpangan orientasi seksual sejak ia pubertas.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak tertarik dengan dada besar dan puting merah muda perempuan. Tidak pernah bernafsu memasuki lubang sempit vagina yang masih kalah sempit dari anus. Meski ada perempuan yang menawarkan diri melakukan oral, Akashi akan mudah menolak.

Meski itulah yang membuat ia hampir membenci diri sendiri.

Oke, itu adalah cobaan yang sudah bisa ia terima. Setidaknya sejak ia bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya dan mengenal sosoknya yang kalem, keras kepala, bodoh karena kelewat baik hati. Kuroko tidak akan merasa dirugikan hanya karena selalu diberi peran perempuan saat mengikuti kelas drama. Awalnya Akashi biasa saja. Tapi tingkah Kuroko yang teledor dan terlalu dermawan kadang membuat mata iritasi. Dan entah sejak kapan perasaan ingin melindungi muncul dari dalam diri. berkembang lebih besar jadi perasaan cinta.

Bahagia saat Kuroko berkata mau jadi kekasihnya masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatan. Bahkan hanya dengan mengingatnya bisa membuat Akashi senyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah cermin emosinya. Selain menyangkut topik Kuroko, wajah Akashi tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun selain _flat_. Sayang, kisah cinta yang mereka bangun tak lebih lama dari umur jagung. Kuroko dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin membantu Akashi memperbaiki sifat _belok_ yang sudah mendarah daging. Tak ada cinta. Hanya rasa kasihan dan hubungan intim tanpa dasar.

Ah, benar juga. Seingat Akashi, Kuroko tak pernah menyebut namanya saat berhubungan intim. Tidak pernah menyebutkan kata cinta duluan. Memalukan. Sebegitu antusias dirinya sampai tak sadar dengan gelagat janggal Kuroko. Tersenyum kecut, Akashi mengejek diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Innocent Alarm**

 **(Final)**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance,Tragedy, Hurt**

 **AN: genre hurt ditambah disini karena mendadak Author pengen nyakitin pasangan Akakuro/plakk. Becanda. Kalo chapter sebelumnya ada humor dikit-dikit, mungkin disini dikurangin drastis. Terus yang minta lemon diselipin, Author minta maaf *sujud sungkem*. Author gaberani eksposs lemon se'ehem' Innocent Cinderella. Karena Author baru tahu kalo ternyata konten dewasa ffnet tetap melarang unsur eksplisit yang terlalu detail. Tapi Author harap kalian suka.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But the story is mine.**

.

.

Bersandar di daun pintu apartemennya sendiri, Aomine Daiki baru berani menghela nafas saat Kise Ryouta sudah selesai memakai baju kembali dan keluar dari kamar. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu kemudian mengode kekasihnya untuk duduk sofa kosong sisi sebelah kiri televisi.

Manik _sapphire_ Aomine kembali bergulir ke sosok pemuda kecil yang ia ketahui bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Kapten tim basket disekolah sekalig us teman baik mereka. Beberapa menit yang lalu pemuda itu mengetuk pintunya dari luar. Menginterupsi kegiatan sakral bersama Kise. Kecewa tentu saja. padahal tinggal celana yang ditanggalkan, tapi mereka malah harus menghentikan permainan gulat ditengah jalan karena yang bertamu mahluk setengah setan. Mengamati Akashi yang asik memainkan tombol remote, menekan secara random hingga chanel terus berganti. Aomine tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kaptennya.

Seragam sekolah masih membalut tubuh Akashi, meski agak berantakan. Tapi kesan berbahaya karena mood jelek tetap sangat kentara. Aomine menggaruk tengkuk canggung. Kemudian memutuskan duduk di sofa sisi kanan tv (Akashi tepat di depan televisi).

" Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya datang kerumahku saat larut begini." Ucap Aomine hati-hati. Kaleng soda yang setengah tandas diraih dan dihabiskan dalam sekali teguk. Akashi mendelik jam dinding acuh.

10.56 P.M.

" Apa ada yang mengganggu Akashi-cchi?" Kise menimpali. Wajah ikemen disembunyikan di balik bantal sofa. Takut kena sembur mendadak.

' _Mustahil, yang ada Akashi yang mengganggu orang lain, Kise.'_ Protes Aomine dalam hati.

Suasana tegang mendominasi kala Akashi belum memberi jawaban. Hanya beberapa menit, tapi bagi Aomine dan Kise rasanya berjam-jam. Si pirang berkali-kali mencuri pandang kepada kekasihnya. Takut kalau barusan omongannya ada yang salah. Tapi pemuda tan itu tak bereaksi. Manik _sapphire_ -nya masih menatap lekat kepada remaja merah, menunggu jawaban.

Merasa dipandangi terus, Akashi mendengus. Maksud hati kesini mau menenangkan diri karena jarak rumah Aomine dan rumah Kuroko terbilang dekat. Ingin menghindari acara merenung di dalam mobil jemputan, karena kemungkinan hari ini yang menjemput adalah supir Tou-san. Supir Akashi pulang kampung karena suatu alasan. Kalau ketahuan uring-uringan di mobil, si supir Tou-san pasti langsung melaporkan gelagat aneh tuan muda-nyakepada ayah tercinta. Lalu, yang ada Akashi tidak bisa pulang dengan dramatis nantinya. Pertanyaan sok peduli pasti bakal menyambut bergantian. Bukan. Bukan pertanyaan. Tapi interogasi.

" Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran Tetsuya" Keluh Akashi akhirnya. Tubuhnya dihempaskan di sandaran sofa. Gusar.

' _Akashi curhat tentang cinta? Hal baru yang menggemparkan.'_ batin Aomine.

" Yah, Tetsu memang sulit dimengerti."

" Aku setuju-ssu. Aku heran kenapa Kuroko-cchi selalu mau lari kalau melihatku."

" Kalau itu aku mengerti" ucap Aomine dan Akashi bersamaan " Kau kan mengganggu."

Si pirang meringis. " Hidoi-ssu."

Acuh, Akashi menegakkan badan lagi. " Dia bilang menyukaiku."

Pandangan heran dilayangkan dua sejoli berbeda warna rambut. Harusnya itu berita bagus.

" Lalu kutanya, kata siapa. Dijawabnya kata Ogiwara"

" Oh"

Aomine mengangguk mengerti, memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa menarik ulur perasaan Akashi sampai sebegini hanya otak polos Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi Kise terlihat belum puas. Pemuda pirang itu bersemangat mencondongkan tubuhnya.

" Lalu Akashi-cchi bagaimana?"

Dibalas delikan tajam. " Memangnya penting dengan reaksiku?"

" Tentu saja Akashi-cchi! Kau harusnya bertanya kepada Kuroko-cchi, kenapa Ogiwara-kun sampai berkata seperti itu. sudah pasti karena Kuroko-cchi curhat kan?"

Kadang-kadang Kise Ryouta memang lebih pintar dari kelihatannya. Aomine mengulum senyum bangga. Akashi tertegun. Membenarkan kata-kata Kise dalam hati. Gara-gara terlalu syok ia sampai lupa menanyakan hal sepenting itu pada Kuroko. Belum lagi waktu itu ia meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian. Ah. Akashi merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Mungkin saja Kuroko benar-benar memiliki perasaan padanya. Berniat mengungkapkan tapi malah diasumsikan yang tidak-tidak. Pasti Kuroko marah?

' _Apa aku sudah menyakitinya tanpa sadar?'_

" Kalau Kuroko-cchi benar-benar suka dengan Akashi-cchi, kasihan sekali." Cerocos si kuning lagi, kini ikut-ikutan memasang pose serius.

" Apa maksudnya kasihan, Ryouta?"

" D-dia jadi kecewa karena perasaannya tak tersampaikan. Akashi-cchi mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat sih-ssu. Kuroko-cchi kan memang polos-ssu. Menjawab pertanyaan saja jujurnya minta ampun. Saat aku tanya apa aku benar-benar pantas jadi model. Kuroko-cchi bilang pantas. Saat kutanya kenapa, Kuroko-cchi bilang karena aku tampan.. eh kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

Ralat. Kise memang tidak pintar.

Aomine menguap " Kau tak perlu menyelesaikan bagian akhirnya"

" Hidoi-ssu." Bibir si pirang ditekuk. Aomine gemas tapi menahan diri untuk tidak melompat menyerang pacarnya sekarang.

" Kalau kau jadi aku, kau bagaimana Daiki?"

Satu alis Aomine terangkat heran. Tidak biasanya Akashi Seijuurou menanyakan pendapat orang lain mengenai keputusan yang harus ia ambil. Barangkali Akashi memang sudah terlalu frustasi menghadapi Kuroko. Tapi tidak bisa menyerah karena pemuda biru itu punya daya tarik tersendiri. Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya memang unik. Tidak ada yang menyangkal. Dari caranya berfikir sampai bermain basket. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah biasa. Akashi Seijuurou tentu akan berjuang demi mendapatkan Kuroko. Melindungi pemuda biru langit dari orang-orang yang suka memanfaatkan kebaikannya.

" Aku? Jujur saja. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau Kise yang cerewet ini berubah sikapnya jadi seperti Kuroko. Apalagi kalau situasinya berubah kembali ke titik kami belum menjadi pasangan" Aomine melirik pacarnya di seberang sofa. Tertawa kecil saat si pirang mencibir. "Mudahnya saja. Kalau aku jadi kau pasti Tetsu akan kuajak bertemu dan membicarakan masalah itu sekali lagi. _yah.._ Aku tau itu sulit dipraktekan oleh orang bergengsi tinggi sepertimu."

Akashi mengangguk. " Ya, aku juga harus minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkannya."

" HAH? AKASHI-CCHI MENINGGALKAN KUROKO-CCHI?" Sembur Kise histeris.

" Kise! Jangan dibiasakan berteriak seperti itu!"

" Maaf Aomine-cchi. Tapi bukannya itu kejam? Akashi-cchi tau kalau Kuroko-cchi rentan ditinggal sendirian. Em bagaimana bilangnya ya. Dia itu kan ultimate uke sama sepertiku. Siapapun tak bisa menolak pesona kami. Bagaimana kalau Kuroko-cchi diculik orang jahat? Dia bisa dihamili lo!"

Ralat lagi. Kise benar-benar tidak pintar.

"Oi! Kise mulutmu itu!"- ' _laki-laki mana bisa hamil. Kalau bisa, kau dari dulu sudah kuhamili tau!'_

Bantal mendarat sukses di wajah. Si pirang meringis mencibir sang pacar yang barusan melemparnya.

Tapi kalimat ambigu yang dilontarkan Kise sukses membuat Akashi _facepalm_. Sekali lagi merasa dirinya bodoh sekali. Demi tuhan! Apa yang ia fikirkan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di tempat itu. Tanpa perlindungan. Dengan kondisi hati yang –mungkin- sedang kacau.

Kalau Kuroko tidak pulang dan malah keluyuran bagaimana? Kalau sampai hilang, kalau yang hilang Otou-sannya mungkin Akashi akan ikhlas lahir batin dan menggelar pesta tujuh hari tujuh malam di mansion. Tapi ini Kuroko. mahluk bego yang sudah berani mengobrak abrik isi hatinya. Kalau Kuroko tidak imut ya tidak masalah. Masalahnya Kuroko itu Bishie! Bagaimana kalau ada laki-laki mesum, gay tergoda dengan Kuroko? yang tidak gay juga pasti tergoda. Kalau sudah begitu jangankan melawan, yang ada Kuroko dibuat ah uh ah di ujung gang sampai pingsan.

' _Apa aku benar-benar pantas melindunginya? Teledor sekali aku ini.'_

" Kau ceroboh sekali Akashi. Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan" Aomine geleng-geleng.

" Diam! Aku akan cek dengan menelepon ibunya sekarang" Berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikan, Telepon seluler di saku dirogoh. Akashi mencari nomor rumah Kuroko dan menghubunginya sambil menggigit bibir. Remote dilempar ke atas meja.

Aomine dan Kise saling berpandangan. Diam-diam menikmati momen langka dimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou menjadi sangat _Out Of Character_. Dan semua ini hanya karena bocah _invisible_ bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau teman-teman yang lain ada disini mungkin mereka akan berlomba mengambil gambar panik versi Akashi Seijuurou.

Manisnya, cinta memang sangat mudah merubah seseorang.

" _Halo?"_ Suara lembut diseberang sana. Akashi mengurut dada, lega diam-diam. Pasti ibu Kuroko.

" Halo. Selamat malam" jawabnya sopan. "ini Akashi Seijuurou.-"

" _Akashi-kun? Tetsuya-kun ada di kamar atas. Sepertinya sudah tidur. Mau kubangunkan?"_

Cepat-cepat mencegah. " Tidak, Tolong. Saya hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, Kuroko-san. Biarkan Tetsuya tidur."

" _Oh okey. Baiklah. Memastikan apa Akashi-kun?"_

" Saya hanya mau memastikan kepulangan Tetsuya. Saya mohon jangan beritahu Tetsuya kalau saya menelepon, Kuroko-san"

" _Akashi-kun baik sekali. Baiklah. Tidak akan kusampaikan. Tetsuya sudah pulang sejkm jam 8 tadi"_

' _Jam 8? Oh syukurlah dia langsung pulang'_

" Terimakasih Kuroko-san. Saya hanya memastikan itu. Kalau begitu saya tutup. Selamat malam"

" _Selamat malam"._

Sambungan terputus. Tiga orang diruangan itu menghela nafas bersamaan.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kuroko-cchi sudah pulang" Kise meraih remote tv dan mengubah chanel ke acara _Sharara move on._ Ia dan Akashi lebih rilex daripada cemberut. _' Jatah malam ini benar-benar ditunda'_

.

.

.

Mata biru langit terbuka perlahan. Bias cahaya dibalik tirai kamar sudah terlihat menyilaukan. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi tidak mendengar suara ibunya memanggil selain cicit burung gereja di luar jendela. Tubuh berbalut piyama itu beranjak dari ranjang, perlahan. Menapakkan kaki menuju jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Baru pukul 6. Kuroko punya cukup waktu bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Remaja 16 tahun itu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Melawan dinginnya suhu di pagi hari agar kantuk menghilang.

Air di shower sengaja dibiarkan dingin. Menyentuh kulitnya sendiri, Kuroko menatap cermin di kamar mandi yang berembun. Kira-kira tingginya ada sekitar setengah badan Kuroko. Kulit pale miliknya sudah basah. Dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Air shower dibiarkan mengguyur serupa hujan. Sementara kedua bola biru langit menatap tubuhnya sendiri di kaca.

Sial. Entah sejak kapan Kuroko punya kebiasaan mesum. Melihat tubuh telanjang sendiri selalu mengingatkannya kepada Akashi Seijuurou. Dulu mereka pertama kali melakukan sex di depan kaca. Kuroko menuruti semua perkataan Akashi walau malu setengah mati. Mulai merasa bergairah. Jari-jari mulai merambat menggesek bagian tubuh sendiri. Kuroko mendesah pelan. Satu tangannya yang bebas merayap pelan dari bahu, tulang selangka, perut, selangkangan. Mengingat ingat bagaimana cara jari Akashi menyentuhi kulitnya dulu.

"Akashi-kun..nh.."

Meski Kuroko sadar, membayangkan saja tidak akan pernah cukup.

Segala macam cara mulai ia lakukan saat kondisi seperti ini datang. Saat tubuhnya menagih untuk dipuaskan. Kuroko selalu berusaha semampunya, melakukan kebiasaan lama dari menonton video porno sampai membaca majalah milik Aomine. Tapi gambar perempuan telanjang dan suara desahan mereka tak pernah menarik lagi bagi Kuroko. Hanya Akashi yang bisa membuatnya _horny._ Persetubuhan rutin yang mereka lakukan semasa pacaran memang berdampak hebat pada bocah biru langit itu. Bahkan ia sering memimpikan Akashi dalam tidur. Dan berakhir dengan seprai penuh cairan _sperma._ Tapi kenyataan sekarang sudah berbeda, mereka berpisah karena kebodohannya sendiri –Kuroko terus menyalahkan diri-. Sekarang Akashi tidak disini lagi. Kuroko nelangsa.

Semburan akhir kali ini membuatnya terengah-engah.

Masih tidak cukup.

Ada yang kurang.

Kuroko menangis. "Akashi-kun".

Semacam candu. Akashi mampu membuat Kuroko menderita karena tak bisa memuaskan diri sendiri. Remaja pemilik bola mata _ruby_ itu sudah menjadi semacam obat pengendali nafsu Kuroko. Kaki dipeluk erat, hati mencelos diri sendiri. " Kenapa sulit sekali menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, Akashi-kun".

.

.

.

Pukul 7 tepat. Kuroko memeriksa arloji di pergelangan tangan. Masih ada waktu sekitar 15 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Pemuda biru itu melanjutkan langkah sedikit lambat. Berharap kalau sampai dikelas, 'seseorang' tidak akan ada ditempat duduknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi. Bukannya malas bertemu. Kuroko hanya tidak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ditinggal di tengah pernyataan cinta tanpa mendapat jawaban. Rasanya memalukan.

" Kuroko-cchi!" panggil suara riang dari arah belakang. Reaksi spontan yang dilakukan Kuroko biasanya lari menghindar. Tapi hari ini lain. Dia malah berbalik dan menunggu mahluk pirang yang tergopoh-gopoh menyusulnya.

" Pagi, Kise-kun" sapanya pada Kise Ryouta.

" Pagi. Tumben Kuroko-cchi tidak lari." Kise tampak terharu. Merangkul pemuda biru langit dengan riang. Menyeretnya berjalan bersisian.

Dalam hati Kuroko bersyukur bertemu Kise. Dia hanya perlu mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada si pirang, meladeni omongannya sampai bosan dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Akashi. Rencana awalnya begitu. Tapi siapa sangka Akashi malah mendadak muncul dilorong. Dari arah berlawan. Dan sialnya dia sedang bersama Aomine. Kuroko tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain tersenyum, menyapa adalah bagian dari kebiasaan. Sedangkan Kise tentu saja histeris seperti biasa.

" AH! Aomine-cchi! Akashi-cchi! Kalian mau kemana-ssu!"

Ini perasaannya saja, atau cengkraman Kise dibahunya mengerat? Kuroko merasa janggal. Aomine juga tersenyum aneh, terlihat serba salah dengan pertemuan mendadak mereka. Pemuda tan itu tiba-tiba mencengkram lengan seragam Akashi, menyuruh berhenti paksa. Berusaha acuh dengan tatapan murka pemuda merah disampingnya. Memilih untuk menggaruk tengkuk canggung.

" H-hai. Kise! Tetsu! Sensei meminta kami menyiapkan keperluan jam pelajaran olahraga sekarang" ucapnya mendadak gagap.

" Bukannya olahraga itu pelajaran kedua Aomine-cchi?"

" Pelajaran pertama ditukar dengan pelajaran kedua. Niji-sensei ada keperluan di kota. jadi kita akan mengikuti pelajaran kedua duluan"

Nada tegas seperti biasa. Kali ini yang berbicara Akashi. Kuroko dan Kise menanggapi dengan anggukan paham. Mereka bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi aura berat terasa kentara. Akashi sama sekali tak menatap Kuroko. Sedikit banyak itu berdampak kepada hati kecil pemuda biru langit yang ada disana.

Tersenyum kecut, Kuroko melepas rangkulan Kise. " Sakit Kise-kun." Katanya sambil menunduk. Sakit dikonotasikan untuk perasaannya sendiri. Kuroko tak menatap Aomine maupun Akashi, melanjutkan langkah tanpa permisi.

" Ku-Kuroko-cchi! Tunggu-ssu!" Serba salah, Kise akhirnya mengejar Kuroko. Melirik sekilas kepada Akashi yang masih tidak menoleh. Aomine melihat kepergian dua orang temannya dalam diam.

" Waw. Kau lihat barusan? Wajah Tetsu seperti mau menangis." Komentar Aomine. Mereka kembali berjalan. " Kau memang kejam Akashi. Tetsu pasti benar-benar kacau."

" Daiki. Menurutmu di dalam ruang peralatan masih ada gunting rumput tidak ya?"

" Hm? Memangnya untuk apa?"

" Untuk menggunting mulut orang yang seenaknya bicara tak pada tempatnya"

GLEK!

' _Gawat! Aku lupa kalau anak ini juga dalam mood yang tak kalah buruk dengan Tetsu'_

Aomine meneguk liur kasar. Menjawab hati-hati. " Se-semoga saja tidak ada."

" Berdoa saja." Seringaian berbahaya. Aomine sadar barusan ia hampir membangunkan singa ganas yang sedang lapar.

.

.

.

Panas menyengat di lapangan. Kuroko baru sadar kalau Tokyo punya cuaca seterik ini. Mungkin karena selama ini Olahraga dilakukan di dalam gym umum, lalu kegiatan Basket di sekolah juga bersifat Indoor. Kuroko hampir tak pernah panas-panasan. Tapi hari ini materi olahraga adalah lompat jauh. Lapangan utama dipilih sensei agar lebih leluasa katanya. Nama Kuroko Tetsuya belum dipanggil sama sekali. Kise berada di barisan sedikit didepan. Aomine dan Akashi sudah bergabung bermain sepak bola dengan murid laki-laki lainnya.

Kuroko mencuri pandang. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini Akashi terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Keringat-keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya telihat bersinar. Tubuhnya kecil, tapi kokoh dan seksi. Otot-otot terbentuk ditangan pemuda merah, Kuroko pernah melihat otot yang lebih menakjubkan diperut Akashi. Sialan. Kuroko merasa wajahnya menghangat lagi. Sejak kapan sih Kuroko jadi mesum begini.

" Kuroko-cchi." Terkesiap, Kuroko melihat Kise bertolak pinggang disampingnya. Pandangan di edarkan kedepan. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. " Kuroko-cchi, nama Kuroko-cchi disebut sensei sudah 3 kali" bisik Kise mengingatkan.

Benar saja, sensei di seberang sudah melipat tangan di depan dada, menunggu Kuroko melompat. Si biru langit mendadak gugup. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

" Summimasen" bisiknya gugup. Kise mengangguk.

Kuroko siap-siap melompat. Pipa panjang yang terbentang sebagai rintangan rasanya menggantung terlalu tinggi. Kalau ukuran laki-laki sih harusnya wajar. Tapi masalahnya tinggi badan Kuroko hampir-hampir sama dengan tinggi badan gadis semampai. Remaja biru langit itu meneguk liur sebagai reaksi pertama. Kemudian bersiap-siap dengan gaya awalan.

' _Harusnya gaya tolaknya disana.'_ Dalam hati menimbang-nimbang, Kuroko mulai berlari. Matanya fokus kepada titik yang dianggap aman untuk melakukan tolakan.

Hup! Berhasil.

Tubuh kecil itu melompat dengan indah, Kuroko menghela nafas lega dalam hati.

' _Tinggal mendarat dengan bebas di matras. Baiklah bahu dulu yang-'_

" KUROKO-CCHI! GUNAKAN KAKIMU! KITA SEDANG TIDAK MEMAKAI MATRAS!"

Terlambat.

BRUUK!

" TETSUYA!"

"TETSU!"

Yang Kuroko ingat, tubuh ini rasanya sakit sekali. Bahu dan punggungnya nyeri luar biasa. Yang terdengar di sekitarnya adalah teriakan panik teman sekelas. Kise paling heboh. Ah, tadi ada yang menyebutnya Tetsuya. Seingat Kuroko satu-satunya orang yang menyebut nama depannya secara lengkap hanya Akashi Seijuurou.

' _Apa Akashi-kun masih peduli padaku? Apa dia masih memperhatikanku? Duh, malunya jatuh di depan Akashi-kun'_

.

.

" Astaga, Kuroko-cchi berdarah!" Kise berjenggit ngeri melihat rembesan darah di bahu sampai lengan belakang Kuroko. Seragam olahraganya robek. Kakinya bergores-gores. Bergesekan dengan pasir kasar karena salah mendarat rupanya mempunyai akibat separah ini. Kuroko sampai pingsan. Menoleh, Kise dapat melihat Akashi dan Aomine berlari mendekat. Wajah mereka sama-sama panik.

" Tetsuya!" Akashi langsung memegang tubuh Kuroko begitu sampai. Ekspresinya tak jauh beda dengan Kise saat melihat luka Kuroko. " Sampai pingsan begini, apa yang kau lakukan sih!" Tubuh Kuroko digendong di punggung, Akashi berlari ke ruang kesehatan diikuti sensei. Tak peduli dengan suara panik bersahutan dari belakang.

.

.

.

Seragam olahraga ditanggalkan. Kuroko duduk menunduk di kursi dekat kotak obat. Memunggungi Akashi yang sibuk membersihkan lukanya. Cairan antiseptik di kapas diusap perlahan ke garis merah memanjang sekitar lengan. Kuroko meringis tak nyaman.

" Tahan sedikit Tetsuya."

Tidak dijawab. Kuroko memejamkan mata menahan perih.

" Harusnya kau bilang sudah sadar waktu kugendong tadi"

Mengabaikan rasa sakit, wajah Kuroko menghangat mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia tidak benar-benar pingsan. Ketika Akashi menggendong tubuhnya ke ruang kesehatan, kesadaran Kuroko sudah sepenuhnya kembali. Tapi entah kenapa suaranya tak bisa keluar. Kuroko ingin bilang kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau dikatakan waktu itu, bisa dipastikan Akashi akan menurunkannya saat itu juga.

Kuroko hanya ingin lama-lama menghabiskan waktu dipunggung Akashi.

" Maaf" nada lirih, Kuroko malu sekali sudah tertangkap basah.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Akashi. Ingin mengatakan sebab, Kuroko malah bisu mendadak. Akibatnya suasana hening mendominasi di ruang kesehatan saat itu. Tak ada yang berbicara. Baik Kuroko maupun Akashi. sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama ingin bicara. Tapi tidak tau harus mulai dari mana.

" Astaga! Kuroko-kun maaf sensei baru muncul. Tadi ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan kepsek. Lukamu bagaimana?"

Sensei perempuan muncul dari balik pintu UKS. Tergesa-gesa.

' _Dasar kepala sekolah bodoh'_ cibir Akashi dalam hati.

" Tidak apa-apa sensei. Akashi-kun sudah membalutkan lukanya" Jawab Kuroko sopan. Akashi terlihat acuh, memilih menyibukkan diri dengan gulungan perban ditangan. Menahan bahu Kuroko agar tidak bergerak-gerak.

" Hm? Akashi-kun? Apa cairan antiseptiknya sudah dioleskan?"

" Sudah sensei."

Mengangguk, Sensei mengamati cara Akashi membalut luka Kuroko. Akashi melakukannya dengan benar dan sangat lembut. Cairan antiseptik menyebabkan warna lebih gelap di kulit pale Kuroko. Sensei kembali mengangguk. Balurannya sudah sesuai dosis.

" Nah, terimakasih Akashi-kun. selanjutnya darisini biar sensei yang tangani"

Akashi membiarkan sensei menggunting perban yang sudah ia pasangkan ke Kuroko. Membungkuk sekali sebelum melangkah keluar UKS.

" Saya permisi kalau begitu"

Kuroko menoleh, mengamati Akashi yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Merasa baru saja menyiakan kesempatan. Ingin menyusul, tapi gerakan Sensei dirasa sangat lamban. Kuroko melirik gelisah. Sensei sampai sadar dengan gelagatnya.

" Hm? Ada apa Kuroko-kun? kau terlihat terganggu? Apa masih sakit?"

Dibalas gelengan. "Aku belum berterimakasih kepada Akashi-kun"

Satu alis terangkat heran. Kemudian Sensei tertawa kecil. " Kau tipe orang yang suka memerhatikan hal-hal kecil ya, Kuroko-kun. Kudengar kalian sempat pacaran."

Kuroko merunduk, merona. Agak miris sebenarnya dengan kalimat akhir. _' Sempat pacaran. Sekarang tidak'_

" Nah, sudah selesai. Kuroko-kun ini seragam mu. Kise-kun tadi mengambilkannya dari loker. Kau juga harus berterima kasih padanya."

Mengangguk, Seragam putih dikancing buru-buru. Kuroko harus cepat menyusul Akashi.

" Sensei aku permisi. Terimakasih banyak" katanya sebelum lari keluar.

" Hm. Masa muda memang menyenangkan ya"

.

.

.

" Tetsu? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa kau ngos-ngosan begitu?"

Aomine menghampiri Kuroko yang masih berdiri di depan kelas, mengedar pandangan mencari-cari pemuda berambut merah. Tidak ada! Kursi Akashi Seijuurou kosong. Tasnya juga tidak ada.

" Aomine-kun, apa kau tau kemana Akashi-kun pergi?" menyeka keringat, Kuroko merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat. Antara takut kehilangan jejak Akashi dan capek karena berlari.

" Dia tadi pergi membawa tas. Sepertinya pulang-oi Tetsu!"

' _Di LOKER!'_

Teriakan Aomine diacuhkan, Kuroko kembali berlari ketujuan berikutnya. Ke loker! Semoga saja Akashi masih mengganti sepatunya di sana. Semoga saja ada tali sepatu yang hilang supaya Akashi gagal pulang. Kuroko berdoa dalam hati. Tak peduli dengan pandangan heran murid di sekitar lorong.

Sampai!

Tidak ada siapapun di ruang loker, selain cowok berambut coklat yang Kuroko kenal. Itu hanya Ogiwara. Sial! Kuroko terlambat!

" O-ogiwara-kun!" Teriak Kuroko bertumpu tangan di lutut.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, Ogiwara kaget dan buru-buru menghampiri sahabatnya di ujung loker.

" Kuroko! Kudengar kau terluka saat pelajaran olahraga! Kenapa kau seperti habis marathon seperti itu?"

" Itu tidak penting" Mengatur nafas. Kuroko menegakkan badannya kembali. " Apa Ogiwara-kun lihat Akashi-kun?"

' _Sudah kuduga'_ Ogiwara mendengus, bertolak pinggang. " Dia barusan pergi setelah mengganti sepatu. Membawa tas. Mungkin sedang diparkiran atau gerbang. Dia tidak bawa kendaraan kan?"

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Melambai singkat, Kuroko kembali lari ke parkiran tanpa mengganti sepatunya.

" Dasar"

.

.

.

Langkah santai, tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Tas dijinjing di lengan Kiri. Akashi Seijuurou berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Kehilangan minat untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Toh ia baru sekali ini bolos. Pasti tidak akan ada yang protes. Asalkan Tou-san tidak tau, Akashi bebas melakukan apa yang diinginkan.

Keadaan super canggung di UKS tadi membuat moodnya berantakan. Meski dari awal memang sudah berantakan. Akashi banyak melewatkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini. Barusan saja dia melewatkan waktu untuk meluruskan masalah dengan Kuroko. Meminta maaf. Akashi berniat melakukannya. Tapi pemilik helaian rambut merah itu malah tak berkata apa-apa. Ini akibat terlalu gengsi. Akashi tau dirinya banyak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Bahkan saking seringnya, Akashi sempat berfikir ia harus menyerah saja.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pantas mendapat perlindungan darinya. Tidak pantas menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Akashi Seijuurou. Bukan karena mahluk biru itu kurang pesona. Tapi kebalikannya. Ia terlalu polos dan memesona. Lalu menurut Akashi, Akashi-lah satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan atas kesalahan fatal menodai kepolosan Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengerikan. Dalih mencintai tak bisa dijadikan alasan. Akashi tau. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong pada diri sendiri. _'Mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya merupakan suatu kesalahan'_. Akashi mati-matian menciptakan pahamnya sendiri. Tapi percuma. Tetap saja perasaan ini dapat menjelaskan segalanya. Rona kemerah pada wajahnya yang luput dari penglihatan Kuroko, saksi bahwa ia tulus mencintai remaja bodoh itu.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pindah sekolah?"

Mungkin dengan begitu ia mampu mengatasi depresi karena tak mampu meminta maaf pada si biru langit atas kejadian malam kemarin.

Mungkin dengan begitu ia juga bisa dapat kesempatan untuk melupakan Tetsuya.

 _Ah.._ kenapa Akashi jadi ingin pergi ke karaoke. Menyayi lagu galau dan berteriak sendirian sampai suara tak bersisa rasanya dapat menjadi pilihan untuk melepas stress. Langkah kaki mantap, Akashi mengepalkan tangan bersemangat. Ke karaoke!

" AKASHI-KUN!"

Tubuh si remaja merah terkesiap.

' _Suara barusan.._

 _Tetsuya?_

 _Haha mana mungkin. Paling hanya imajinasiku saja'_

Tersenyum kecil, Akashi tak berniat menghentikan langkahnya.

"AKASHI-KUN BERHENTI! AKU SUDAH CAPEK LARI, TAU!"

Tanpa berfikir lagi Akashi langsung menoleh. Kaget mendapati pemuda yang barusan ia renungkan tengah berlari kencang kearahnya . Keringat bercucuran di tubuh remaja pendek itu. Seperti habis mengelilingi gedung sekolah dengan berlari. _Yah_ , Kuroko memang melakukannya. Ia mencari-cari Akashi dari UKS yang berada di lantai bawah gedung sekolah, kemudian kelasnya di lantai 2, lalu kembali ke loker di lantai satu. Stamina Kuroko biasanya tak cukup untuk melakukan semua itu saat latihan di gym. Harusnya. Tapi sekali lagi, cinta bisa merubah seseorang,kan?

"Tetsuya"

BRUKK!

Kuroko menabrakkan diri kepada tubuh Akashi. Akibatnya keduanya jatuh terjengkang dengan posisi Kuroko menindih tubuh Akashi.

"urgh" si rambut merah meringis. Punggungnya nyeri. Berbenturan dengan aspal keras mana ada yang tidak sakit. "Tet-suya.. Apa yang kau lakukan sih. Sakit tau-"

Kalimat tidak diteruskan. Perhatian Akashi sepenuhnya tertuju kepada sosok Kuroko yang memeluk perutnya erat. Wajahnya ikut disembunyikan disana.

"Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggung, Akashi mencoba beranjak. Tubuh Kuroko masih tetap menempel.

"Tetsuya. Kita ditonton" bisik Akashi.

Ia benar. Jendela lantai dua dan lantai tiga menghadap ke lapangan utama, dimana setiap jendela banyak murid yang berdesakkan ingin melihat adegan Kuroko memeluk Akashi. _Yah_ , walau bagaimana juga mereka itu pasangan gay paling fenomenal kedua setelah pasangan Aokise. Kise dan Aomine sendiri terlihat menonton dari atas atap. Dimana Kise melambai-lambai sambil tertawa puas dan Aomine tersenyum geli merangkul si pirang. Sementara itu Ogiwara yang masih berada di lantai dasar tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Kaget dengan tingkah Kuroko barusan.

" Akashi-kun, aku malu." Kuroko bergumam, tidak mau mengangkat wajah. Masih bertahan pada posisinya. Akashi mendengus geli saat menyadari telinga si biru langit sudah berwarna kemerahan.

' _Siapa suruh nekat menabrakku seperti itu'_

" Kalau begitu tetap menunduk dan jangan lepaskan tanganku"

" CIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AKASHI-CCHI DAN KUROKO-CCHI BOLOS BAREEEENG!"

" CIEEEEEEEEEEEE"

" CIIEEEEEEE!"

Akibat teriakan cempreng di atap, seisi sekolah ikut menyoraki mereka. Kuroko bersumpah akan meng- _ignite pass_ Kise saat mereka bertemu lagi.

"jangan didengar"

Sebuah perintah. Kuroko menurut. Tangan dilepaskan perlahan dari pinggang, Akashi Menepatkan tangannya untuk menarik Kuroko pergi dari sana. Mereka berlari bersama keluar gerbang, kabur dari sorakan siswa siswi sekolah yang diprovokatori Kise.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 lewat 45 menit. Pertokoan di sekitar Shiboya sudah ramai sejak mereka belum sampai. Kuroko duduk di tepi air mancur bersama Akashi. Memegang segelas Vanila Shake dingin dalam genggaman. Sebenarnya ia kurang suka denga n tempat ini. Karena bagaimanapun insiden kencan pertama penyebab berakhirnya hubungan mereka berdua terjadi di karaoke dekat sini. Kuroko tidak mau mengingat kenangan pahit itu.

" Jadi" Akashi melirik pemuda biru dari ekor mata. Kuroko menoleh. " Ada apa denganmu? kau tiba-tiba datang mendubrukku begitu." Kaleng soda di tangan dibuka, Akashi meminumnya perlahan.

Wajah _pale_ seketika merona. Jujur saja Kuroko melakukan hal tadi tanpa berfikir sama sekali. Pokoknya harus menghentikan Akashi. Itu saja yang terfikirkan olehnya. Menunduk dalam, Kuroko akhirnya malah tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Akashi menghela nafas. Sedikit banyak tau akhirnya akan jadi begini. Rambut Kuroko di acak gemas. Rasanya sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Si biru langit tidak terlihat terganggu. Malah makin merona.

" Mau naik bianglala?"

Entah. Tiba-tiba ia mengatakannya. Akashi bisa merasakan Kuroko senang sekali. Remaja biru itu bahkan tersenyum manis. Mengangguk sekali, mereka berjalan bersisian ke bangunan besar di pinggir kota. Bianglala raksasa.

Mesin berputar. Kuroko Tetsuya memandangi jendela bianglala dalam diam. Terpana dengan pemandangan Tokyo di siang hari. Kota besar yang selama ini ia tinggali memiliki banyak bangunan menakjubkan. Pegunungan di luar kota terlihat samar-samar. Sungai yang biasa ia lewati sebagai jalan pulang tak ubahnya garis horizontal di permukaan bumi. Warnanya hijau cerah.

Ketimbang ikut menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela, Akashi lebih tertarik dengan wajah imut milik mantan kekasihnya. Mata biru langit yang sangat ia sukai tak pernah terlihat redup. Selalu membulat besar penuh rasa ingin tahu. Akashi senang ia bisa membawa kuroko kemari. Sewaktu masih berpacaran ia ingat dengan niatnya ingin membawa Kuroko naik bianglala. Akhirnya terkabul juga.

Meskipun mereka bukan sepasang kekasih lagi.

" Waaah" desis kagum saat bianglala yang mereka naiki mencapai puncak tertinggi. Akashi tak tahan untuk menyembunyikan dengusan geli.

Kuroko menakjubkan, memang. Akashi tak menampiknya. Ia jatuh cinta berkali-kali dengan pemilik zodiak _aquarius_ ini. Tak jera meski berkali-kali dibuat patah hati, gagal sepaham. Kuroko pemilik wajah sedatar papan cucian, akhir-akhir ini lebih kaya ekspresi. Ia mulai merona, berwajah getir, tersenyum kecut, menampilkan ekspresi-ekspresi yang tak pernah Akashi lihat sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sebelum mereka berhubungan intim di dalam kelas, setidaknya. Akashi tersenyum lembut. Mungkin mencintai Kuroko bukannya suatu kesalahan. Tapi keberuntungan.

Sadar dipandangi, Kuroko balas menatap lurus Akashi. Bingung.

" Akashi-kun?"

Remaja merah terkesiap. Teringat kembali dengan obrolannya dengan Aomine dan Kise tadi malam. Mengenai kemungkinan Kuroko mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

" Tetsuya. Kau bilang kau juga menyukaiku kan?"

Jeda sebentar " Kata Ogiwara-kun begitu"

" Kenapa Ogiwara sampai membahas tentangku? Kau membicarakan hubungan kita padanya?"

" Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan, Akashi-kun" Maksud hati mengingatkan. Kuroko memang mengatakan kebenaran. Tapi tetap saja menyakitkan.

" Kau benar-benar mengatakan apa yang kau fikirkan ya, Tetsuya?" Tertawa kecil, Akashi menopang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Pura-pura mengalihkan perhatian ke jendela.

" Pertanyaanmu tadi, aku jawab ya?" Ekspresi boleh datar, tapi nada suara Kuroko tetap ragu-ragu. Lucu. Akashi mendengus geli.

" Terserah kau saja."

" Malam itu aku menelepon Ogiwara-kun. Kubilang padanya kalau aku selalu memikirkan Akashi-kun. Lalu aku bertanya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hubungan badan selain dengan Akashi-"

" Kau bisa"

" Aku belum selesai bicara. Akashi-kun diam saja dan dengarkan"

Ctess! Persimpangan urat muncul. Remaja berwajah triplek ini kadang-kadang memang menyebalkan. Kalau bukan Kuroko yang berada di depannya, sudah pasti Akashi akan menyiksanya dengan rajaman gunting tanpa ampun.

" Aku bukannya tidak bisa. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya kalau bukan dengan Akashi-kun. Lalu Ogiwara-kun tanya, apa yang kurasakan kalau kita sedang berdekatan. Rasanya seperti jatuh dari seluncuran tinggi. Perutku geli. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan di sini." Senyum mengembang di wajah Kuroko saat ia menunjuk dadanya. " Lalu kata Ogiwara-kun, itu artinya aku jatuh cinta dengan Akashi-kun"

Remaja berambut biru menatap lurus kepada manik _Ruby_ yang membulat sempurna. Kaget, senang, bahagia, terharu Akashi merasakan semuanya secara bersamaan. Rona merah dipipi Kuroko tidak berbohong. Selama ini mereka selalu berselisih paham. Sekarang mereka sepaham. Perasaan hangat yang disebut jatuh cinta, Kuroko ternyata juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" Hehehe"

Kuroko Tetsuya tertawa. Akashi merona. " Apa yang lucu, Tetsuya?"

Bibir tipis melengkung naik, Kuroko menjelaskan tersipu-sipu.

" Aku lega sekali. Akhirnya bisa mengatakan semuanya kepada Akashi-kun"

Senyum malaikat, Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya saat ini juga. Tentu saja ia berhati-hati dengan luka Kuroko yang baru diobati. Pemuda kecil itu membalas pelukan dengan gerakan lembut. Satu tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian merah penuh kasih sayang.

" Dasar" ucap Akashi lirih.

Kuroko tertawa kecil. Kemudian melepaskan pelukan perlahan.

"aku sayang Akashi-kun" Kalimat manis diiringi dengan gerakan tangan kuroko menangkup wajah Akashi. Jarak di hapuskan oleh gerakan sehalus kapas. Ciuman termanis yang pernah mereka rasakan. Akashi meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kuroko.

Kepala merah memiring perlahan, memulai ciuman lebih dalam. Rasanya kali ini perasaannya benar-benar tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kuroko mencintainya. Ini bukan halusinasi. Pemuda biru itu mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Akashi.

"Terimakasih sudah membalas perasaanku, Tetsuya"

Akhirnya. Setelah banyak hal yang terjadi, Kuroko mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Keinginan menyerahkan diri dan melakukan segala hal untuk Akashi, inilah perasaan sakral yang disinggung Ogiwara di perpustakaan.

Kali ini gilirannya. Memperbaiki semua yang telah rusak, memperbaiki perasaan Akashi yang sempat hancur karenanya. Kuroko berjanji dalam hati. Dan bianglala raksasa kali ini yang menjadi saksi.

 **OWARI**

 **Ulala~**

 **Akhirnya selesaiii.**

 **Maafkan kalo ceritanya rada lebay. Author buntu banget beberapa hari ini. Kehabisan ide. Mana banyak kejadian yang bikin Author pusing tujuh keliling. Mana deket lebaran. THR dapet sedikit banget/plssdehthor. Jadi sempat ga nulis beberapa hari, merenungi isi dompet dan perut keroncongan(baca=puasa).**

 **Adegan-adegan di chapter ini Author dapet habis dengerin lagu Secondhand Serenade yang judulnya Vulnerable. Ga nyambung-nyambung amat sih kalo di hubungin sama lirik lagunya. Tapi Author emang suka cari inspirasi lewat denger lagu. Hehehe. Recomended tuh lagunya kalau kalian semua lagi galau seperti Author.**

 **Nah, akhir kata..**

 **Mohon Review-nya minna.**

 **Keritik dan saran readers sangat berguna bagi perkembangan cerita ini.**

 **Terimakasih atas dukungannya.**

 **Salam Author**


End file.
